


沒有如果

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 私設時間不知道有沒有錯亂
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: newtina [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193446





	1. 沒有如果

**Author's Note:**

> 私設
> 
> 時間不知道有沒有錯亂

眼前的黑，讓人分不清何時何地？

嘴唇上的乾裂渴望水的滋潤用力地吞嚥，疲憊不堪的雙腳深陷黃土軟沙裡，雙手放上腳肚用力往上拉扯，拖著一步又一步。

他執著心底的願望。

帶回她，帶回活著的她，帶回他的希望，他的光。

黑沒有回答也沒有方向，他一昧地往前邁進。深沉呼吸聲伴隨而行，吃力地對抗空間給予的壓力，肩膀往下一吋腳下就深陷一吋。咬緊牙悶哼著使力邁步，幾步下來彎腰喘氣不止，壓力壓的往前趴下身，半邊臉壓入黃土急喘鼻息吹起塵土，用上雙手跟雙腳掙扎匍匐前進，下壓的力量慢慢地收緊禁錮，扭曲的臉奮力對抗的身體不屈服的輕微原地移動，一直憋著氣最終還是不敵壓力嗆聲吐出。

“還不屈服嗎？”憑空而出的問句，沒有得到回答。

他還在掙扎向上、努力往前。

“擾亂時間秩序，要付出的代價，想過嗎？”

他不理會，撐起身，儘管只有輕微一點點，也咬住牙撐著。

“穿越時空，更改命運，不是巫師該做的，往前看吧。”

往前看，如何往前看？沒了光，哪有方向？該怎麼走？他內心一連串的回答，支撐著他的意志成為他的力量。

“只要心不變，答案總會來的。”黑暗裡傳來一句話，壓力不見了，黑轉變成白。

雪，綿延不絕的雪伴隨冰冷的風，打在艱難起身的身上。他邁開虛弱的腳步，走向無盡的風雪。

景色一成不變，雪花落在他的頭髮、眉毛，覆蓋上了灰色毛大衣，吐出的氣息變成團團白色煙霧，原本乾燥嘴唇龜裂成傷口。

他依舊邁著腳步，一步又一步。

他不記得她冰冷的身體、不記得她蒼白的臉更加不記得那個空白的葬禮。

他只記得冰冷的家、寒冷的床，沒有她，就只有冷，就像現在。無邊無際的雪白，沒有人氣生物，遠處的一顆枯木經過了無數次，抬望著天空，陽光無情地照射。閉眼休息，感受溫度溫暖，證明自己還活著。

活著追尋死者。

“回頭就只要一個轉身而以。”問題又來提問他了。

他沒有回答，低頭邁步往前走著。

“ 死亡賦予生命意義，讓人們知道生命有限，時間不能倒轉，只有前進。”

“ 束縛自己的時空，換取一人？”

拿一連串的問題來壓迫他。哼！他想笑。生為人，一個深愛另一個人的人來說，執著也好束縛也好，最終還是只求一人而以。

那麼為什麼他不可以扭轉時空死而復生！

“我要她回來，只要她！”他咬牙堅定吐出話語來，對著雪白天地重覆吶喊著。沒有回覆只有他自己的聲音在空間回聲裡不停迴盪。

雪白轉化編排成無數上下的樓梯，沒有盡頭不知上下。

他沒有畏懼踏出第一步，往上走也是往下走，空間在這沒有意義。遲緩的腳步停下休息，抬頭往上望，就像在谷底望著天，一階一階的階梯往上無限延伸。

他疲累的膝蓋傳來陣陣酸痛抬不起來，使出渾身力氣攀幾次體力不支滾落樓梯，他咬牙苦撐運用雙手雙腳一次又一次往上攀爬。

他折磨他的膝蓋跟他的肩，用苦力與血汗去堅持內心的執著。

他期待時間能給予一個安排、一次會面。

當他面對強光時，腦袋裡空白虛晃身體，閉眼等待場景的轉變另一個考驗。

一道門開了。

“我只能送你到這裡，這是你走過的路換取來的時間，一刻鐘，紐特.斯卡曼德，你可以走了。”

他努力地往前跑，奔跑在紐約街道上。

隨後關起的門，傳出最後的聲響。

“命運是時間的安排，但答案是你的選擇，或許有一天命運會隨著時間回來。”

*

1925年紐約。

與蒂娜初次見面早一年，他站在美國國魔會大廈前等待著，看著懷錶的指針，他沒有多少時間了，他剛要往前邁進大廳，迎面撞上了一身黑色皮衣傲羅裝扮的蒂娜。

她皺眉不滿的看著他閃身走過，她急忙要去買熱狗果腹再回頭趕要交出的報告，瞥了一眼他，抿嘴快步走了。

紐特急忙跟上，一路跟隨著她。一個轉彎處人群少了，咬牙擋住了她的去路。他的眼眶泛紅像是哭又像在笑，尷尬地維持笑容。

“我……我……或許……可能……能……能給我幾分鐘時間嗎？”

蒂娜看著眼前的人，一身的灰大衣沾滿灰塵破損了幾處地方，薑黃色頭髮糾結一起，臉上下巴擦傷無數。原本沒有遲緩的眉毛更加緊皺，她可疑地瞇眼上下打量他。

“幾分鐘就好，幾分鐘……拜託……求……求你。”紐特把手中懷錶塞入她的手中，眼神看著指針奔跑，祈求著。

蒂娜看著他一會兒，確定他無害，或許是可憐的人需要幫助，她鬆懈下了肩膀嘆了一口氣，抬起單邊眉毛示意。

紐特理解這個動作涵義，他笑了卻也哭了，他再次深呼吸直盯她的眼睛。

“我……知道，或許……一定會被認為……玩笑話，但……你……你一定要記住……一年後……不要接近銀行……不要……”他的話斷斷續續地，好幾次停頓深呼吸，食指在空中飛揚。

“相信你的直覺……保護好……魁登斯……那個男孩……保護好他，照顧好你的妹妹……奎妮……關懷她……。”他看著指針將要到達終點，倒數著。

“要相信自己……你是……最好的姐姐，頂尖的傲羅……我……我……”他的身影開始模糊了起來，一片一片消失在陽光大街上。

“記住我的話……一定……要記得。蒂娜……”他最後的聲響伴隨身影消失在紐約街頭上，留下一身黑衣傲羅――蒂娜.金坦。

*

紐特坐在她最喜歡的沙發上，握緊在手裡的是一對婚戒，他收緊下巴全身緊繃著。如果她記得，所有一切都會重新開始，他祈禱著也等待著。

時間開始走動了。

他抬頭環繞房間四周，牆上相框一一消失了蒂娜身影留下了他，變成一張又一張他的獨照。

他笑了，她記得也照做了。他開始笑出了眼淚，從心底發笑眼淚卻更多從眼角滑落。

她活著。活著了。

他開始把手摀住臉，縮起身，在沙發上忘情地痛哭。他看著手裡僅存的婚戒哭笑著。

“ 沒人會記得的，但我會，我會永遠記得的，蒂娜……我的愛。”

*

1931年美英共同聯防機制會議

紐特一身灰大衣提著手提箱，踏進英國魔法部門，接連不斷發生葛林戴華德支持者騷動間接推動魔法與非魔法戰爭，紐特近三年來收集了情報資訊，提供英國傲羅與鄧不利多更多正確消息。

他疲憊地踏進會議室等待時間，給與最新的匯報。

“紐特。”溫柔聲響，提醒他抬頭看向來者。

莉塔從另一方向走來給他一個大大的擁抱。他鬆懈下肩膀微笑享受她溫暖的擁抱。

“多久了？半年？還是多一點？要見你一面總是那麼難。”她抱怨更加緊緊抱住他。

紐特笑出聲，回應她。

“親愛的女士，我盡力了……工作……”

“工作？忙？好吧！好吧！”她輕拍他的背理解他的話。

咳嗽聲打擾他們之間，忒休斯站在莉塔後面微笑著張開雙臂想給他的小弟弟一個擁抱，被另一個咳嗽聲阻止了。

“斯卡曼德，跟你介紹一下，接下來要參與議會的美國傲羅們，我們兩國會攜手合作接下來的策劃。”英國傲羅安全部長正在開口說話。

紐特皺眉聽著不解地看向忒修斯與遠處站著的鄧不利多，接收他們倆搖頭示意的眼神。他收起笑容側著頭收緊下巴直盯地上某個點，耳裡聽著英國安全部長一一介紹的美國傲羅人員。

“這是美國最優秀的傲羅――蒂娜.金坦。”

蒂娜.金坦……他聽到這個名字時，驚訝地抬頭看向起身站立的她。蒂娜……蒂娜……他嘴裡默默地輕誦她的名字。  
黑色短髮一身黑衣站立的直挺挺，眼睛有神地環視四周，最後停留在紐特身上。  
他的心臟蹦蹦地跳著，看著眼前的她，心想著她對他的影響是從來沒有變過還是更加更加的嚴重。  
他開始皺眉懷疑自己會因為心臟跳動的過快而暈眩。

整個會議他很安靜，除了報告之外，他盡量避免發出任何聲響融入背景之中。  
她很耀眼，一直都是如此。  
看著蒂娜自信的發表見解，提出了計劃，當然這場會議是勢力的拉扯，美、英雙方互相攻守。  
他滿意蒂娜的成長、見解，她依舊是中間的頭，對未來看的遠、看的清。  
他跟鄧不利多對上眼，滿意眼前蒂娜的表現。

中場休息，莉塔拉著紐特詢問他旅行時發生的事情，一個甜美金髮女士出聲打擾。

“斯卡曼德先生，請問，能打擾你一下嗎？”

紐特跟莉塔同時轉身面對她，奎妮.金坦笑容滿面的朝他拿出一本書。

“可以請你幫我簽名嗎？”

紐特看著眼前有金色字體的書籍【神奇動物在哪裡】，微笑攤開頁面簽下自己的名字。

“致蒂娜、奎妮與阿留思。”奎妮輕聲說出她想要的署名。

紐特抬頭看向她，微笑一直在他的臉上。他開心能再次看到如此甜美的奎妮，蒂娜把她照顧的很好，當然還有那可憐的孩子魁登斯。  
奎妮看著紐特下筆後，開心的收起書籍。

“我跟蒂娜還有阿留斯都是你的書迷，噢…我還沒自我介紹，奎妮.金坦，你可以叫我奎妮，噢！蒂娜是我姐姐，我們最近才從美國移居英國。”她手指著不遠處的蒂娜，而蒂娜正在跟其他傲羅討論談話。

“說起來移居的故事還有點長，就是我們的弟弟阿留思是鄧不利多父輩的孩子，所以……你知道………”

“嘿，紐特！”熱情渾厚的聲響打斷奎妮滔滔不絕的話語，一位矮胖的身影逼近，一把抱住有薑黃色亂髮的魔法師。

“兄弟，見到你真高興。”

“雅各布，你怎麼來了？”

“我來送麵包，今天議會要求的，你知道我的麵包可是擁有魔法部認可的。”

“你是魔莫，還是烘培師，你喜歡烘培嗎？”甜美的奎妮揚起大大的笑容。

“你……我？……”麵包師雅各布面對甜美的奎妮，睜大眼驚訝地說不出話來。

紐特輕咳介紹起他們倆來。

“雅各布，這位是奎妮.金坦小姐，天生的讀心者，金坦小姐，這是雅各布，我的好友一位烘培師。”

被互相介紹的兩人正在互相傻笑著。而打破著淡淡粉紅害羞的情境，正是傲羅蒂娜聲響。

“奎妮？”蒂娜疑惑的看著兩人，用眼神示意紐特，伸出她纖細的手掌，再次介紹自己。

“你好，先生，我是蒂娜.金坦。”

紐特從髮縫處打量眼前白皙的手，他皺眉抿嘴壓制內心波動伸出手，握住了她的手報上自己的名。

“紐特.斯卡曼德。”

短暫的眼神接觸，他再次低下頭，慢慢往後退回莉塔身邊。不再說話。

“紐特。”鄧不利多的叫喚打破安靜尷尬的場合。他朝著他走去，留下其他人繼續的寒暄認識。

“教授，恭喜你找回了親人。”紐特先發聲。

“不是你給予我方向資訊的嗎？她怎樣？你一直保證推薦的人。”鄧不利多露出精明眼神上下打量他。

“還是她。我相信的人。”紐特低頭微笑。

“你為她鋪的路、開的門，不像是我認識的紐特，她到底是誰？”

“誰？不，她有才能，這是她應得的。”

“教授，你自己不是也確認了，她的表現、能力。”紐特得意洋洋地展現。

鄧不利多拍拍他的肩膀，笑出了聲。

“或許、或許吧！她像極了你，不追求名利只問對錯。”

兩人持續在暗處談論著，不時交頭接耳交換最新消息。會議室裡充滿了美味甜蜜味道，雅各布的獨特麵包開始發放。蒂娜為他們倆帶來了麵包，鄧不利多從餐盤上取走了檸檬派，留下了蘋果與巧克力派。  
紐特低頭拿起巧克力派遞給她，轉身拿著餐盤回到了雅各布身旁。一口咬起了酸甜的蘋果派。

“紐特，你怎麼吃起蘋果派了？平時不是愛吃巧克力派嗎？”

紐特沒回答好友的詢問，微笑地一口接一口吃完手中的甜點。

他的最愛留給了最愛。

*

一天的會議結束，紐特快速回到他的公寓地下室，開始他的工作，放鬆心情自在地穿梭各個動物棲地，對著奇獸們說話。

“是的，蒂娜很好，很開心，我也很開心。”紐特一再強調一再說明。  
對於皮克特、嗅嗅、杜格爾這樣觀眾圍繞詢問，回答著。

“還是一樣短髮、高個子、一樣……漂亮。”

“噢噢噢！最棒的傲羅和姐姐。”

他開始跟奇獸們話家常，吹捧著……

時間很奇妙，與第一次相遇他們推遲了五年，開啟了不遠不近、不冷不熱的同事情誼……而戰爭慢慢進入最激烈的狀態把所有人都推向前線，魔法與非魔法、純種與混血的戰爭。

*

“這個作戰計畫可不可行，需要有人去推動，總不能紙上談兵原地踏步吧！”蒂娜起身拍動桌子，氣勢磅礡的掃視眾人。

面對蒂娜的詢問，圓桌邊大家互相交耳討論著。

“到底是誰讓她養成這樣的，脾氣也太壞了。”忒修斯意有所指的看向身旁紐特。

“誰？”紐特一臉疑惑地回問他。

忒休斯咬緊牙，皮笑肉不笑地。“不就是你嗎？我親愛的小弟弟。”

“我？”他不懂。

“不是你還有誰，每次蒂娜提出任何的建議、計畫，那一次你不是出聲贊同，不然就是換個方式幫忙她。”

“我……我沒有，我只是認為對的事……”

“就去做！你總是這樣說。”忒休斯無奈地嘆氣。

紐特看著眼前的蒂娜，她正在發光發亮。

*

紐特從會議帳篷奔跑出來，跑得快閃過任何障礙者。氣喘吁吁停止在另一個帳篷外。他揚起布門，嘴裡嚷嚷著。

“受傷了？為什麼不聽話，說了不許……”他的聲響在看到蒂娜腳上傷口時閉上了。  
他皺眉靠近她默默地用修復治療魔法，他炙熱的手掌慢慢有力的滑過她見骨的傷口，汗水從他的額頭冒出，滑過的皮膚癒合留下紅色傷疤。

他壓抑下想對她大吼的衝動，縮緊下巴從髮縫盯著她。蒂娜吞嚥著眼眶發熱，她知道他生氣了。

醫護人員從門處進來打斷他們之間的緊張，他讓醫護人員接手默默站立在旁，他慢慢深呼吸調理情緒。

他害怕她的受傷……她的死亡……。

在醫護人員給予魔藥藥水後，他從大衣口袋處掏出一盒藥膏放置她的床邊。

“這可以不讓你留疤。”

他轉身離開錯身而過其他為她擔心的人們。

*

寒冷的夜晚，一夥人圍著火堆說說笑笑，戰爭以推進入到德國境內。

忒休斯依偎莉塔說起求學中的魁地球賽，精彩描述讓在場人們都齊聲喝采。奎妮也說起她求學時，蒂娜也打過球賽的事跡，當然她跟忒休斯又來了最好的魔法學校之爭。蒂娜坐在紐特身旁看著眼前兩方的說詞，露出有酒渦的笑容。雅各布忙碌地供應著甜點飲料傳送到眾人手中。

紐特遞給蒂娜一杯熱可可、一塊巧克力麵包。同時美國傲羅阿基里斯加入遞給了她一杯咖啡。蒂娜抬頭疑惑看向阿基里斯，他對她溫柔的一笑。蒂娜的疑惑在紐特轉身取走她手中可可，放置一杯咖啡時更加疑惑。她看著紐特起身讓位給阿基里斯，邊走邊喝手中可可。

紐特直挺挺離開，口中甜美的可可慢慢變成苦澀的味道。

比起緊抓不放，放手需要更大的決心。

他的決心，不會改變。

*

“我去。”一句輕鬆的話語打破場面的僵持。

會議在場的人同時轉向紐特，只看著他嘴裡再次吐出。

“我去。”

“不行，你不能去！”兩聲反對聲響從蒂娜與忒休斯口裡發出。

“我能騎夜騏，我去探路。”

“我也能騎夜騏，何況我是傲羅，我更能勝任。”

“你不能，你必須留下。”

“你不能命令我，我能！”

蒂娜站直手插於腰上，怒氣在她的臉上。紐特也站起來抿嘴盯著她。

“或許……一起去？”他們之間插入了阿基里斯的微弱聲響。

風聲呼嘯而過耳邊，雨無情打擊在臉上身上。三隻夜騏翅膀拍動劃過黑色夜空，快速拍打想甩脫後方追逐的魔法師。

追殺的肅氣撲身而來，戴著面具的殺戮者釋放更多奪命咒語。而三隻夜騏聽從帶頭的紐特，一一分開或是排列而行躲避迴旋，一進一退，咒語像雨從旁劃過。

一個華麗迴繞進而突擊回擊，兩、三個魔法師從掃把上掉落進入黑暗烏雲中。

追殺者不管落下的同伴，持續攻擊。

夜騏聽從指令，挺身筆直旋轉而上，氣旋轉動甩開追殺者。

當夜騏降落營區，寒冷感開始襲上降服腎上腺素緊張興奮感。  
紐特用手溫柔地刷動夜騏光滑脖子感謝牠們的幫忙，而生物也用頭部磨蹭他的臉頰回應著。  
他的另一隻手摀住腰間不自然地往前邁進，著迷一直看著他與生物互動的蒂娜，緊皺眉瞇眼，往前朝他走近。

“你受傷了嗎？”

她快速走近檢查，板開他的手掌，黃色背心角邊處染上暗色，她開始解扣子，粗糙寬大手掌阻擋她的動作。

“沒事……我……”

她佈滿怒氣的臉龐，生氣他說的沒事。

她開始跟他的手拔河，誰也不讓誰。

“我說了，沒事！”他用盡全力甩開她的手，往前邁進。

營區一群人因為生物下降安全帶回人員，正開心向他們走來。紐特邁進抬眼對上莉塔，他無聲向她求救。莉塔快速往前搭上他的肩，手壓住了他腰間傷口。

紐特閉眼咬緊牙根，跟隨莉塔的腳步慢慢離開，留下身後的蒂娜。

*

紐特站在一堆黃土前，沒有墓碑沒有記號，只有塵土碓砌。他熟悉這裡的一切，儘管沒有任何的痕跡，他還是記得清楚明白。他放下花束，點上蠟燭，擺上熱可可、巧克力，坐下來，手提箱放置身旁。

“我很好，戰爭將要進入尾聲了，只等鄧不利多教授做最後決定。”

他開始對著黃土說話。

“真的，我很好，有按時吃飯、睡覺。”

他的手忙碌的在黃土堆裡，手勾的到的地方四處清理。

“生物們也都很好，除了想你……我也想你……”

“有，我沒有孤獨一人，跟忒休斯與莉塔保持聯繫何況還有雅各布……你放心，我沒事。”

他的眼眶開始泛紅，吸了幾從鼻頭。

“路……我都幫你鋪好了……戰爭結束……保你平安，還有一個可以託付終身的好男人……”

他眨眨眼，露出微笑，手指在空中比劃著。

“噢…他也是個傲羅，以後可以保護你給予你幸福的……”

“真的……我沒事，不用擔心我……”

“往前走吧！”蒂娜……說不出的是她的名字，他眨眼讓淚水流下，用手掌抹去，深呼吸開心地繼續說話。

“你知道……昨天發生了一件有趣的事……那個臭蟲嗅嗅……”

暖風對過揚起陣陣花香他就坐在陽光普照下……開心敘說，只有自己一人知道記得的秘密……。


	2. 如果有如果

身體慢慢地往下沉，冰冷的水溫柔地環繞四周，沒有窒息感沒有壓迫感。珍珠般的泡沫從下往上升起，水底下是什麼感覺？安靜漆黑一片安詳？透明如藍色玻璃如一面鏡子，雙腳碰到硬面時，水流轉換成雙手，扶住下沉的身子，孤單站立在水底，嘆息聲沒意識從口裡發出，心裡沉甸甸哀傷感襲上了雙眼。

如此靜謐卻寂寥。

眼眶發熱眼淚從眼角開始溢出，越來越多的水珠一顆一顆離開眼簾，從下而上破裂於水面融入水裡。

悲傷襲上心裡，在這個安靜空間裡，哭得像孩子，卻沒發出任何聲響更沒激起任何水面波紋，像是一場默劇。

沒人發現沒人理解。

啜泣的全身發抖，冷從心擴散到身體。一雙白皙雙手從眼淚泡沫中轉化捧住了臉頰，擦拭沒完沒了的淚珠。

誰？你是誰？

溫柔地雙手捧起冰冷臉龐，仰視水面上的鏡面。微光照在波光細細的鏡面上，鋪上了一層閃閃發光的銀光。

另一個我正在看著我。一樣的面容一樣的身段，現在正一樣的仰頭注視著我。

你是我，我也是你。你是蒂娜.金坦，我也是。

你是我但你不是現在的我，你是另一個我……微笑從嘴角揚起，認定了事實。

我是你的第二次人生？不止的眼淚更加猖狂激起了更多泡沫水花。

這是我們心愛的人努力換取來的機會。溫柔雙手轉換成流動水柱從腳底由下往上流竄，一條又一條水龍爭先恐後緊緊交錯，記憶隨著水流流淌進入，腦海裡一一浮現所有情節，關於薑黃色的頭髮、錯亂分佈的雀斑、如湖潭的眼眸、一件藍色長大衣背影、一個滿是奇獸的行李箱。

他在等你呢。

誰？誰在等我？

閉上眼讓眼淚掉得更多了，抿嘴穩住顫抖，等待冰冷帶領到最深沉的黑潮。熱度卻從後方傳遞，趕走冰冷的悲傷，手上有動物咬痕的雙手從後方環繞肩膀上，擁抱進入一個溫暖的懷抱。有著雨林濕度樹木的氣息撲鼻而來，頸窩處栽進一顆雜亂不堪的頭髮，溫熱的鼻息錯亂的襲上在脈搏上，灼熱的眼淚隨著頸椎無聲滑落水底。

“愛你……愛你……我愛你……嗯…不要貪睡了……該醒來了……我的……愛……蒂娜。”

1926年11月底 紐約 美國國魔治療醫學部

粗糙乾燥的呢喃話語傳入耳裡，一直緊閉的眼睛緩緩微張，淚水伴隨乾枯的淚痕，適應著強力光芒。

“蒂尼！你醒了嗎？蒂尼？？”

奎妮高亢帶著鼻音的聲響引來了一群治療師，原本死寂安靜的病房，隨著問題與治療符咒亂哄一團。

蒂娜努力想睜開半謎半開的眼，腦海裡一直迴盪的話語重疊記憶裡畫面。她緊握拳頭，用力想出聲挽留慢慢消失的身影。

她的掙扎沒人發覺，她彷彿回到了那一天，那個無人的紐約人行道，對著一點一片消失的人影，她吶喊著疲憊不堪閉上眼，淚水湧出又順著淚痕滑落，消失在所有混亂中。

三個月後

側腰上惡咒留下的疤痕變成淡淡銀白痕跡，她輕輕用手指撫過停留，看著窗外暖暖陽光景色，思索再次來訪的鄧不利多教授建議。

她憑著直覺嗅出了危險的氣息，間接破壞了葛林戴華德的計畫；她沒忘記保護好魁登斯卻忘了被魔法困阨的人並不只有他，那個可憐的小女孩被反噬魔法折磨吞噬的痛苦掙扎。

那個女孩臨死之前保護了她，就像她保護了她一樣，站立於強大魔法師前阻擋惡咒。她閉上眼前映入眼簾的是她最後的笑容是開心也是解脫。

她不記得後來發生的事情，只覺得自己漂浮沉溺於水中睡著了。頸窩處溫熱呢喃哭聲呼喚帶回了她，迷迷濛濛睜開眼睛入眼卻是金髮甜美的妹妹擁抱僵硬的魁登斯與一群混亂的治療師。

殘留在頸窩處的灼熱溫度，慢慢地連同藍色大衣的身影消失不見。

鄧不利多的來臨造訪是醒來後的同一天，他們信件往來持續了一年，她記得當她收到他的來信時是疑惑的，他信中詢問的問題與之後轉化成彼此保持通訊互通有來。他像智者老師又像知曉自己的老友，指引著前進方向。

她會答應他的建議全家移民前往英國，但，不是現在。她有義務完成美國魔國會傲羅任務，讓自己變得更加強大、歷練成長為成熟有剛毅的身心。

會成為某人口中說的：最強大的傲羅、最棒的姐姐。

她伸手拿起枕頭邊旁的書籍，這是奎妮買來給她解悶的書本，金色書名字體浮雕深色書面上，手指來回在作者名上滑動。

微笑的淚水夾雜她的呢喃聲“ 他在等著……。”

1931年 美英共同聯防機制會議

蒂娜一身黑皮衣緊貼身段，坐的直挺沒表情地抬起下巴等待會議開始。她用冷漠外表掩飾緊張的情緒，她緊握拳頭，視線盯著門口，緊皺的眉頭因門口出現的身影慢慢舒緩。她嘆了一口氣，看著眼裡的人，灰色大衣取代了藍色，不變的是那一頭亂髮、雀斑和一個皮箱。

她安靜地在整場會議中偷偷觀察他。

休息時刻，她刻意接近介紹自己，她要確認，他是否認識她，從一開始就認識了，還是第二次。  
她越是接近他越是遠離，保持一定的距離。她開始疑惑咬了一口他留下的巧克力派。他是個拘謹英國紳士還是一個隱藏秘密有故事的人。她吞下最後一口甜品，謎住眼決定持續挖掘，她拍拍手掌，擦拭乾淨嘴角派渣。轉身想離開卻對上一雙精明的眼睛，標準的鄧不利多慈愛笑容，她穩藏情緒冷靜地抬腳離開。

*

再三確定手中地址，蒂娜進入了一間傳統英國樓房，來開門的是一位紅髮女士，她說她是邦緹是助手，她回以微笑表達善意也說明了來意。她不懂鄧不利多的意思，叫她來傳遞資料訊息，剛開完一整天的會議，還要再傳達什麼資料，她認定這位智者長輩是故意的。

她阻止了邦緹想接過的資料袋，申明了重要性與必須跟本人面對面必要性。

當她腳踏入房子的地下室時，跟邦緹來回攻防也是幾回了，看樣子他的女性人緣很好啊！這個一定要紀錄進自己的小本子裡，還要特別加重標注。

‘’她很好，很開心，我也很開心。‘’男性聲調從樓梯下傳上了樓梯口。

她皺眉探出身，看他忙碌穿梭奇獸之間，滔滔不絕的對著生物說話。眼前的景色對於其他第一次接觸的人，絕對會驚訝驚奇張開嘴，但，這所有的一切一切對她來說如此熟悉像生活日子。

“ 她還是一樣漂亮。”

是嗎？漂亮從來沒發生在我身上。

“最棒的傲羅。”

無聲的微笑出現在她臉上，她蹲坐在他的地下室樓梯門口，聽了他無限吹噓的自己，卻沒聽見她最想聽到的回答。

他口中的她，是現在的她？還是另一個她？

坐了一會聽了一會，眼淚從眼角流出來，她嘆氣，放下資料，無聲離去。

到了街口她終於大口大口的呼吸吐氣，仰望著黑色天空讓眼淚停止。手裡在口袋裡摸索著，一個金色懷表刻著名字的縮寫，拇指來回擦拭N.S字母。

一個身上有秘密的人收藏另一個人的秘密， 他不道破，她也不拆穿。時間隨著潮流一一推進著……。

*

“蒂娜，為什麼紐特.斯卡曼德如此推展你的計畫想法？”

對於上司葛雷斯的問題，蒂娜搖頭沉默不語。

“蒂娜，為什麼紐特.斯卡曼德要為你衝動後做出錯誤決定，游說評審身紀委員們？”

對於另一個問題，蒂娜更加沉默不語，連搖頭都沒有了。

葛雷斯嘆氣搖頭，追問最後的問題。

“紐特.斯卡曼德是蒂娜瘋狂追隨者嗎？”

加重的話語，再次引起蒂娜搖頭回應著。“不是，先生。”

葛雷斯終於關掉審犯人時的閃燈，疲憊地站起身來，手撫上陣陣疼痛的額頭，再次嘆一口氣，搖晃手指。

“你可以走了，別再意氣用事辦事了。”

“可是，先生，你知道的那些古板議員……”

“蒂娜！我不想再次見到斯卡曼德家族的傢伙了，出去吧！你該休息了。”

可惡！可惡！可惡的斯卡曼德傢伙們！蒂娜用脹痛的額頭抵著冰涼牆面，用拳頭敲打著，惡狠狠翻開小本子裡記下了紐特.斯卡曼德一筆。

*

服下了濃稠難喝苦澀的魔藥水，躺在床上看著眼前一片白的帳篷頂部，感受腳上一片紅痕傳來的灼熱疼感。

剛剛他那是什麼表情，她轉頭看著床頭一盒木製藥盒，留下藥就走了，為什麼對我生氣？

眼淚又要順著發熱的眼眶溢出，該生氣的人是我吧！  
可惡！可惡的紐特.斯卡曼德！她忍住要往小本子記上一筆的衝動，隨著腳骨修復的痛感疲憊感襲上，模糊了眼前一片的白色，睡意襲來。

傷口導致的發燒，讓人呼吸急促地發出微弱聲，熱氣從內部擴散全身身體。

好熱，好熱。她不舒服地挪動身體，不斷地張嘴大口呼吸。  
一雙粗糙厚手掌復上她的額頭後緊皺眉頭，轉身擰乾水盆裡毛巾，回頭擦拭她滿頭的汗漬到頸脖處、手腳。

他不停更換溼毛巾，擦拭汗水，揉揉受傷處周圍。

“傷口癒合長骨頭就是這樣，沒事的，沒事的。”像是自言自語的語調也是溫柔的安慰。

她記得這個聲音也熟悉這個氣息，意志模糊之間，斷斷續續的視線映入了他關愛的臉龐。

她低喃甚至沒發出聲：紐特……。

熱度慢慢消散解除，在熟悉的氣息陪伴下，安心睡了一個安穩好覺。

*

當阿基里斯再次取代紐特.斯卡曼德原本擁有的位置時，她皺眉觀察走遠的身影，抿嘴轉身拉開保持跟阿基里斯一定的距離，簡單閒聊幾句話，也離開坐位走進自己的帳篷。

她來回踱步思索著，她不懂了，或者她懂只是不肯面對現實處境，她的煩躁加深開始想大喊大叫。

“蒂尼？你沒事吧？”

她轉身面對她的甜美妹妹，抓住她的手臂。

“奎妮，你能讀到對吧？他的心？”

“誰？蒂尼，你說誰，阿基里斯？如果是他的話，不用我讀他的心，他的想法已經很明白在他臉上，他喜歡你……”

“不是他！”她煩躁地大聲阻止奎妮的話，而又不等她的讀取又快速問出。

“紐特!是紐特.斯卡曼德那可惡的傢伙！”

面對姐姐怒吼聲，奎妮張大眼，狡猾地揚起甜美笑容。

“我以為，你永遠都不會問，我……”

“不要說！我……不想……聽了……”她又揚起手阻止奎妮，害怕聽到了她最不想聽到的答案。

奎妮嘆氣走近拉著她的手臂，低聲安慰。

“他的鎖心術太強大了，從來都沒有讀取到他的想法。”

她轉頭睜大眼看著還沒說完話語的奎妮。

奎妮對她一笑。“除了……你那次腳嚴重受傷那次，他很慌張也很痛苦，所有情緒都亂成一團。”

“他……害怕嗎？”失去她嗎？

奎妮擁抱她最愛的姐姐，給予隱私的空間，釐清情緒、情感上的混亂。

她想大叫，對著他的背影洩氣大叫。無情的人！可惡的人！他可以留下她走開，難道自己就不能華麗轉身離去，她才不管他傷的有多嚴重，她才不在乎他一再甩掉她。她不在乎，不在乎。

她頹廢地坐在帳篷床內，攤開雙手，盲目地盯著手掌血漬。她受夠了所有的不清不白，她堅決想要答案，這一次她不想再逃避了。

她氣沖沖快步走進鄧不利多帳篷，沒等他的開口一屁股坐進他辦公桌對面椅子裡。

“教授，你相信有第二次人生嗎？”

“第二次？”

“是的，死後又重生，第二次人生。”

鄧不利多精明的眼神從眼鏡後注視她，嘴角揚起微笑，不語。

“那麼如何穿越時空？”她追問。

“時空？”

“教授你有方法嗎？或許有人嘗試過？”

這次的追問讓他嘆氣，手從桌面抬起搔動額頭，再次嘆氣轉頭直視著她。

“紐特，是個獨特的人，不為他人不為自己，只做對的事。”

“這是教授你對紐特.斯卡曼德的看法？”

“所以教授你認為他會做對的事情，包括扭轉時空，改變命運軌跡？”

“從來就沒有人可以這麼做，那是要付出多少代價？”他洞悉又睿智的眼芒像要照亮她迷惘的道路，指引最真實的答案。

“蒂娜，或是從來都沒有被發現成功的人，但是，但是，愛的力量比任何魔法都要來的強大。”他走近她拍拍她的肩膀對著她微笑，肯定的點點頭。“記得，不要沉溺過往，而忘了把握人生，儘管，是第二次人生。”

*

她在奔跑著，努力在墓碑林立裡找尋熟悉的身影。終於在最偏遠區域發現目標，她擦乾汗水梳理好頭髮，慢慢走近，手裡緊緊握住的是莉塔給予的地址位置「斯卡曼德家族墓園」

她一再思考鄧不利多的話語，再三詢問內心，如果錯過了紐特.斯卡曼德會是怎樣，事實是只憑想像，心就隱隱作痛遺憾痛苦是那麼那麼多。

她不想他離開，不能讓他走。

她每靠近他一步，就聽到他所說的話語，這是在做最後的道別嗎？對過去的我和現在的我嗎？

“你可以告訴我，裡面是誰？”

紐特皺眉不解轉頭，疑惑眼前的人。

“是我嗎？”她輕輕吐出。

他低頭不看她。“你怎麼來這裡了。”

她不理他的問話，再問一次。“是我嗎？”  
她靠近他，面對面的站立，不管紐特低頭沒看她，她肚子裡怒火中燒，也不管不顧一口氣到了出來。

“你想離開嗎？去哪裡？留下我一個人嗎？‘’

“……你有人……阿基里……”

“把我給別人嗎？紐特.斯卡曼德！”

他聽到了她叫了他的全名，僵硬縮了一下“這樣對你比較好。”

“比較好……”她輕笑。

“你有問過我嗎？好不好，是你能幫我決定的，你是我的誰能幫我決定規劃，你想把你最珍愛的人給別人嗎？”

“蒂娜？”他疑惑她的話。“你……你……”

她氣憤地從身上掏出一個金色物體丟向他，他攤開接住物體的手掌，一只停止轉動的懷錶，他皺眉翻過懷錶背面屬於自己名字縮寫映入眼簾。

他仰頭看向天空，吞嚥眨眼防止眼淚滑落。他把懷錶放置回原本屬於的口袋地方，眼眶泛紅微笑對著她。

“你記得嗎？……所有？”

“不記得……”她看著眼前的他，跟頭一次見他一樣的臉龐。“只記得……你在哭，叫我記住我是最棒的傲羅、最好的姐姐。我很努力做到了，一本書籍告訴我，那些不是幻影、不是想像也不是夢境，所以……我更加努力再努力，期待見面的那一刻……你不是裝第一次見面嗎？所以，我也裝作沒見過面。”

她深呼吸看著無聲哭泣的他。“我……我……欺騙自己，只要不拆穿，我們就可以一直保持這種不遠不近的距離……”

“對你最好的是沒有我，你活著，能哭能笑，活著感受所有美好的事……這是最好的。”他搶著她的話，擦乾眼淚，拿起行李箱從她身旁走過。

她閉眼讓一直滾動眼裡的眼淚痛快溢出，抓住要離去的他。

“紐特.斯卡曼德！你這個渾蛋！壞蛋！”她抓的緊，捏疼她的手腕。“你要把我給別人嗎？那麽，我們再也不要見了，連死了也不要見，過的好或不好，都不要見……這樣你還要走嗎？還要給別人嗎？”

他不回答，她抿住嘴忍住眼淚，吸了吸鼻頭，驕傲地抬起下巴咬住嘴快步走了，只留下一句。

“再見，斯卡曼德先生。”

*

他在奔跑，穿梭在倫敦各國街道、酒吧、咖啡廳。甚至敲上了奎妮與雅各布、忒休斯與莉塔的門，連最不願見的阿基里斯都見了，還是沒找到著急想見的人。

她倚靠在門前臺階石墩，一身的酒氣滿臉的淚痕，她直直看著天空中的明月眼淚不停，心理咒罵那個可惡的英國人。

當他疲憊不堪地出現住家街頭時，月亮以過了天空一大半。他的眼淚是看到蹲坐在他家門前身影時，哭了出來，他快步走上，輕輕摩擦她的肩膀，叫醒半沉睡的她。

她睜開眼擁抱了眼前哭喪著臉的紐特，悶聲伴隨酒氣。

“紐特～紐特～紐特～回來了～”她耍賴大喊，又快速轉變哭起來，推打著他。“壞蛋紐特～渾蛋紐特～”打累了，就悶頭把自己掛在他身上，嘴不停喃喃自語“我不要你了～不要了～”

紐特低下身側邊抱起酒醉耍賴的人，進入溫暖的家裡。他把他放置沙發上，脫下她身上冰冷外套、鞋子蓋上毯子，再把火爐添加木材，轉身進入廚房製作熱飲可可。

看著他忙碌的身影，她慢慢坐起，眼淚伴隨嘆息。她看著一杯熱可可放置於手裡，而他正盤腿坐於她的腳下，仰頭看著她。

“我們……我……你……”他深呼吸，再次說話“你還要我嗎？”他不敢抬頭看她，緊張等待著。

“朋友？親人？然後按照你的計畫安排，把我給別人。”她擦去留下的眼淚。

“我……不……是……是……”他停頓吞嚥喉嚨的腫脹。“我……總以為，是我，帶給你不幸，你的死亡、你的傷痕，然後……然後……我……就忘了所有因為你而幸福的事……”哭泣阻止了他的話語，一雙溫柔的雙手幫他拂拭去淚珠，笑臉對著他。

他深吸一口氣“剛剛你生氣走後……我才驚覺……幸福一直都在只是我放手讓它離去……我……我……你……你……”淚水不停“你還需要一個愛人嗎？”

蒂娜溫柔地露出笑容伴隨開心的眼淚，點點頭，再點點頭， 傾身擁抱住他。

“我可以給你五年……然後……你會陪我很久很久，我也會一直一直陪伴你到老。”

蒂娜想過了，她的紐特第二次人生，只為她的平安幸福打轉，忘了雨林、樹木、生物與自由冒險，忘了研究忘了找尋。

“既然戰爭要結束了，我給你還有生物時間，你不用擔心我，自由自在的去冒險去尋找去研究。”

她緊緊抱住他，開心的淚水不停流出。“我會等你的。”

那一夜，他們擁抱入眠，用溫柔、溫暖修護彼此的心。

*

雪從天翩然起舞，片片飛揚垂落，無聲無息地佈滿整個英國倫敦戶外廣場。

蒂娜坐在人行椅上，欣賞落雪美景，呼出一口氣，白煙就隨著水氣上升進入空氣中。她沒去跟紐特道別，她怕自己捨不得看他走。一整天努力工作後，就坐在這，哪裡也不去。

距離下次見面是四年364天8小時之後，她又嘆了一口氣，忍住不讓眼眶發熱流淚，吸吸鼻子，輕聲說出他的名字。

“紐特。”

“怎麼了？腳疼嗎？”

沒有期待的回應，讓她驚訝抬起臉，看到了不是幻影真實的紐特，她眼眶發熱朝他張開雙手委屈扁嘴。

“要背嗎？”

他靠近她，蹲下抹去她的眼淚。轉身讓她爬上他的肩膀，起身走入漫天白雪中。

“我們蒂娜，到底有多麼喜歡我呢？”

她緊緊抱住他的肩，把頭顱藏進他的頸窩，悶聲道。

“你怎麼在這？”

她沒看見他的笑容，只聽到他的回答。

“想你了。”

他們漫步一片雪白中，而那個被遺忘回歸口袋中停止的金色懷表卻從那一刻開始轉動……


End file.
